Words, Words, Words
Words, Words, Words is the 19th episode of the third season, 109th episode overall. Plot Bear wakes up early on a sunny day and finds himself thinking about words. He enjoys reading the words in the Woodland Valley Gazette, as it helps him to keep up-to-date on what's happening in Woodland Valley. While reading the paper, he hears a commotion in the kitchen and finds Harry and Tutter playing there. Tutter wanted to play knights and shining armor, but something about what he's saying is causing Harry to quack up a storm. He told Harry that he could be "Big Beaky the Dragon" and now every time he says "big beak", Harry goes "all quacky". Bear has the talk two things out and Tutter finds that Harry is sensitive about the size of his beak. He apologizes, saying that he likes his beak. Next, Bear helps Pip and Pop when they can't find the "whatchamacallit" that stops the water from draining out of the bathtub --- the plug. Pip and Pop find that they're good with words, and rhyming. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow tells the tale of Peter Piper, who picked a peck of pickled peppers. Later on, Ojo and the others hold a tea party in the attic. Harry's shy and afraid to join in, but Bear tells him that if he uses his words, the others will let him join in. Songs *Good Morning (Short Version) (Songs by Peter Lurye) *Find the Words (songs written by Robert and Deena Cole, Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye) *Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow? (Songs by Tyler Bunch) *Peter Piper (Sung by Shadow) Bear's Sense of Smell At the intro, Bear smells like the word "Apple" after forgetting what that smell is. Shadow's Appearance Upstairs Hallway Credits Words, Words, Words/Credits Outtakes Words, Words, Words (Outtakes) Notes *Headlines in the edition Bear reads of the Woodland Valley Gazette include "Mating Season Begins - Sparrows All-a-Twitter", "Bears Blissful as Berry Bushes Bloom", "Snail Marathon Planned - Race to Last All Summer" and "Snake Wrestling Ends in a Tie". Why? Because this article feels like a "knotty" situation. *After the "Good Morning" song sequence, the episode is similar from "All Weather Bear". Other Words Apple.PNG|APPLE Book.PNG|BOOK Lamp.PNG|LAMP Telephone.PNG|TELEPHONE Pillow.PNG|PILLOW Ball.PNG|BALL Table.PNG|TABLE Picture.PNG|PICTURE Plug.PNG|PLUG Allusions *In this episode, Bear quotes William Shakespeare and comments "I hear he was pretty good with words". The lines quoted by Bear are Shakespeare's Sonnet 18. *Bear reads in the Woodland Valley Gazette that there's a new movie opening down at the multiplex --- Citizen Crane. It's described as "the story of young bird's rhyme to fame and power". This is a reference to Citizen Kane. Production Code 319 (season 3, episode 19, 109th episode overall) Gallery Words, Words, Words (Gallery) In Other Languages *Words, Words, Words (In Other Languages) Quotes *Words, Words, Words/Quotes Transcript * Words, Words, Words/Transcript DVD and VHS Release *Storytelling with Bear Disney Junior DVD Releases *200 Episodes in a Row (Disc 2) *Harry's Best Moments *Storytelling with Bear *Greatest Hits: Vol. 2 *Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 (Disc 3) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes with a Production Code Category:Learning Category:Words Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon Category:Episodes in January Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon: January 1999 Category:Episodes in December